Studies of cis-Platinum pharmacokinetics have shown that some patients do not respond adequately to extensive IV hydration and show low urine output accompanied by very high (greater than 100 micrograms/ml) urinary platinum levels. Renal platinum excretion per unit time, however, tends to be constant, suggesting that major changes in urinary Platinum concentration result from variation in urine output. Sodium diethyldithiocarbamate (DDTC) was shown to inhibit the nephrotoxic effects of Pt(NH3)2Cl2 in rats when administered between 1 and 4 hours later. This inhibition can be confirmed by measurement of weight loss, BUN, and renal histopathology. Preliminary experiments suggest that this "rescue" procedure does not inhibit the antitumor effects of cis-Platinum. Further experiments are underway to optimize this protocol and to learn more about the detailed mechanism of Pt(II) nephrotoxicity and its inhibition.